Evolution of Kisses
by racquelli motzerelli
Summary: <html><head></head>A look into how Kyoya and Renge's kisses change as their relationship develops. It's actually pretty innocent, despite the fact that it's about kissing. KxR, Please Read & Review!</html>


**Disclaimer: if it was mine, they would've already been married.**

**Last night, as I was about to sleep, I had this weird monologue going on inside my brain and I felt restless until I finally took my Blackberry and typed this story until 1 A.M.**

**This is remarkably more serious, if not the most serious out of all the stuff I wrote, but I felt really happy writing this because it really is, by definition, a work of my imagination. I hope all you guys have fun and READ AND REVIEW!**

* * *

><p>Their kisses were non-existent the whole time of their courtship, which composed of constant texting and Kyoya always "bumping into" Renge. When their first non-existent kiss happened, it was obviously the start of something new.<p>

After numerous weeks of constant 'good mornings' and 'good nights', Kyoya finally worked up the nerve of texting Renge something less generic. He texted something along the lines of '_You looked pretty in your dress today…_' and after a couple of minutes, Renge's reply had been along the lines of '_Thank you. You looked quite dashing yourself…_' and so their first non generic text conversation started and Renge's good night text was a tad sweeter than usual with the word '_kiss_'.

Their existent kisses were awkward at first. When Kyoya and Renge had started dating it was always the shy, chaste kisses on the cheeks and lips. It was weird because neither of the two had ever been in a romantic relationship before and Renge, despite all her simulation games, surprisingly stammered and blushed throughout the start of their relationship.

Their first date was hard to forget; a candlelit dinner in one of Japan's finest French restaurants. The pair of inexperienced teens fresh out of high school treated the date as an adventure, something new to conquer together. Their efforts were soon rewarded when Kyoya dropped Renge off to her house and they had their first kiss. A chaste kiss on the lips, one that Renge had started and it ended as quickly as it did.

Their kisses soon turned deeper and longer. Renge, despite being French, had absolutely no idea how to do a French kiss and Kyoya, despite being named as Japan's hottest mogul, had a clean slate when it came to women. But it seemed this development in their relationship came as a surprise for both of them.

The pair had gotten comfortable with each other's presence and they soon spent all their free time together. One day they passed by a small pet store where a small puppy was put on display. The sight made Renge nostalgic, saying she had a dog just like that when she was a child. It was a small gray pug named Monsieur Terry and he was her best friend. She talked about him all day and when Kyoya asked what happened to Monsieur Terry, Renge's smile turned sad. Monsieur Terry was hit by a car and Renge's father bought her simulation games and manga to cope with her grief.

The very next day Renge opened her door to find Kyoya holding a small gray pug. Renge was crying and laughing when she just kissed him deeper than she ever kissed him before. They named the puppy Monsieur Terry Jr.

Their kisses changed when they got angry. Nobody could ever kiss someone sweetly when he was seething with jealousy. Just ask Kyoya.

The Ootori Group of Companies held a party to celebrate the opening of the new building of the Ootori Hospital. As usual, Kyoya arrived with Renge on his arm. As the heir to the company, Kyoya was forced to leave Renge on their table and talk to the various dignitaries and partners his father had. Kyoya was normally always beside Renge during parties, he found her presence to be relaxing during these gatherings that he loathed.

As Kyoya was talking with the CEO of Hatori Enterprises, he noticed his brother talking to Renge. He frowned, his brother was a notorious playboy, already just content with living a life of luxury now that it was clear the second eldest Ootori male would never be the heir. Throughout Kyoya's travel around the room, he noticed Renge laughing at something his brother said, and he saw his brother put his arm around her. His frown deepened considerably.

As Kyoya drove Renge home, the whole ride was filled with accusations (on Kyoya's part) and shouts (on Renge's part). Renge had defended herself saying he must be crazy thinking of her flirting with his brother. By the time Renge had started crying, she had suggested that they just end their relationship. Kyoya immediately stopped the car in the middle of the road and pulled her face towards his. Both of them poured their frustrations into that angry kiss.

It's funny how the most intimate of kisses turned out to be exactly as chaste as their first kiss.

It was Renge's 21st birthday and the Host Club had a big party in honor of their youngest member's legibility to drink. Kyoya was 23 and they had been dating for over four years.

The party ended near midnight with all the members of the Host Club (except Kyoya) drunk. Renge ended up very tipsy after the Hitcahiin twins spiked all her non-alcoholic beverages (She was never really fond of alcoholic drinks that weren't wine or champagne) and Kyoya decided that since his girlfriend couldn't walk straight that he'd have to bring her home and put her to bed.

As Kyoya was about to leave Renge's room, she held onto his arm.

"Stay with me?"

That was the first time Renge asked that of Kyoya, and judging from her state he knew it would be wise to stay. Kyoya settled next to her and Renge laid her head on his chest. He heard Monsieur Terry Jr.'s faint dog snores near Renge's balcony.

"You're the first person I've ever done this with, getting tipsy and staying over," she whispered, her words surprisingly clear. "You're the only person I want to do this with for the rest of my life." Kyoya stiffened and Renge hummed a french song , putting her hand over his heart. She closed her eyes and slowly drifted to sleep.

"In the morning I'll be sober and you'll still be beside me, I know I'll never regret doing this," Her words slurred by sleep.

Renge was always the first to fall in love. But in that moment, with Renge's comforting weight on his chest, her small body beside his, the quiet beating of Kyoya's heart quickened as he put his hand on his chest, over hers. In that moment, he realized he loved her. Kyoya smiled and kissed his girlfriend's forehead.

The very next morning, Renge woke up sober and Kyoya was beside her, holding a ring.

* * *

><p><strong>Aww. That can probably be the best hang-over in the history of mankind! I hope you guys enjoyed reading it!<strong>

**I hope nobody was OOC. This actually has the least number of speaking lines in all the fics I ever made, I think.**

**Please Review!**

**Until next time!**

**-rm**


End file.
